


Accidents Happen

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bike Rides, Double Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Going for bikes rides was just about the only exercise Jules could stomach.





	Accidents Happen

Going for bikes rides was just about the only exercise Jules could stomach. There was something freeing about feeling the wind rushing against your face and, if it was safe enough to not justify using a helmet, your hair. As he rode, his mind wandered back to Amanda. What was wrong with her? Why wouldn’t she talk to him? He was so lost in thought he didn’t see the jogger in front of him until it was almost too late.

“Watch out!” He yelled, swerving off the forest track and crashing into the bush to avoid hitting him. To his surprise, since it was well known among cyclists that joggers turn up their music so loud they wouldn’t hear the apocalypse, let alone a bicycle, the jogger turned, revealing himself to be none other than Craig and tugging out a blue earbud.

“Bro! You okay?” He called, running over, concern coated on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just some bruises.” Jules quickly assured him, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. Craig carefully inspected his friend before giving him a nod of approval and smiling with relief.

“Good. The last thing I want is to kill my best bro.”


End file.
